As faces da ternura
by Haki-chan
Summary: Tamaki quer mostrar a Haruhi o verdadeiro sentido da ternura. Para isso, ele e os outros hosts fazem breves explicações sobre tal, mas há um motivo para tanto cuidado...


**As faces da ternura**

__By Haki__

Em uma linda tarde ensolarada, no prédio sul, na 3° sala de música no final do corredor do lado norte, um pequeno grupo se encontrava e discutia uma importante questão.

Sim, lá se encontrava o Ouran Host Club. Hoje, em especial, estava havendo uma ocasião um pouco diferente do normal. As clientes não estavam no recinto, apenas os hosts e um grande palco enfeitado com rosas vermelhas com uma grande placa dizendo "Ternura".

- Mas que raios é isso?! Cada dia que eu entro aqui encontro um absurdo diferente!

- Tenha calma, Haruhi. Você verá o quão importante será o dia de hoje... Kyouya, você começa.

O vice-presidente concordou, subindo ao palco ajeitando seus óculos.

- **Ternura.** Substantivo feminino. Carinho, meiguice.

- ... Hah? – foi a única coisa que a menina pode pronunciar,diante daquilo.

- Muito bem, Kyouya! – exclamou o king - Kaoru, Hikaru, agora são vocês!

- Sim, tono! – disseram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto corriam até o palco.

- **Ternura.** É um sentimento que você não consegue jogá-lo fora. Enraíza em você como uma erva-daninha e não lhe solta mais. – disse Hikaru.

- **Ternura.** Um sentimento estranho que faz você ficar abobalhado. Sua duração pode variar de pessoa para pessoa. É muito estranho! – disse Kaoru.

- Ah, mas, quando estamos juntos você não diz que é estranho, Kaoru. Quer que eu te mostre o quanto à ternura pode ser _doce_?

- Não, Hikaru...! É perigoso, eu não quero...!

- Você sempre foi o mais tímido...

- Ei. O que vocês estão fazendo? Não que eu me importe, já que as clientes não estão aqui...

- Isso mesmo! Que indecência é essa que estão mostrando para a minha filhinha?! E nem explicaram direito o que é ternura! Coitadinha da minha menininha... olhe o estado da pobrezinha!!

- ... – Haruhi, em seu gélido silêncio com uma expressão de desdém – _"...Acho que agora, não quero mais saber o que está acontecendo."_

- Bah. O tono é tão chato, justo na melhor parte.

Emburrados, os gêmeos desceram do palco fazendo caretas.

E em seguida, sem que precisasse de uma ordem, Mori subiu ao palco sabendo que era sua vez. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto olhava fixamente para a "platéia".

- **Ternura. **É algo doce.

- Mori-senpai! Direto e objetivo! – exclamava Tamaki, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bravo, Takashiiii! Agora é a minha vez!

Saltitando como um coelho, o senpai foi até o palco, carregando seu coelho de pelúcia.

- Haru-chan, preste bem atenção a minha explicação, tá?

- Mas Hani-sen...

- KYAH! – gritou o menino, enquanto abraçava seu coelhinho.

Abraçou, abraçou e abraçou. Depois o jogou para cima diversas vezes. Rodopiou até ficar tonto e então, deu um delicado beijinho no bichinho de pelúcia.

- **Ternura.** É isso, né. Kya.

Expressões estranhas surgiam nas faces dos hosts.

- Caham. – Tamaki se levantou, recompondo-se – Agora é a minha vez. Haruhi, deseje-me sorte.

- P-...

Sem dar chance para a garota responder, Tamaki a silenciou com um dedo nos lábios. Piscou para ela e foi até o palco.

- Como explicar aquele sentimento doce e embriagante que nos envolve por uma pessoa que apreciamos? Como chamar aquela vontade irresistível de fazer um simples afago a uma pessoa que estimamos? É definitivamente um mistério saber como esse sentimento tão meigo nos envolve de forma tão arrebatadora para querermos que nunca se acabe! Isso é ternura!! **Ternura.**

Após terminar sua explicação, ouviu-se uma salva de palmas dos hosts. Aquilo foi uma verdade apresentação! Um verdadeiro drama!

- Perfeito, tono! Perfeito!

- Tama-chan! Que lindo!

- Apesar de achar que a descrição bate mais com amor... foi uma apresentação brilhante.

- Ótima.

- Isso meus companheiros! Devemos dar tudo de nós, nem que seja para uma simples explicação! E o que você achou, Haruhi?

-... Isso f-...

- Brilhante, né? Te dá até vontade de me abraçar, de tanto orgulho que sente do seu pai, não é?

- Na verd---

- Eu sei que é um privilégio ter um pai assim. Venha Haruhi, papai aceitará o seu abraço cheio de carinho!

- Mas eu--------

- Realmente, há outro pai no mundo que ama tanto a sua filha ao ponto de querer que ela se torne ainda mais feminina e exuberante do que já é? Isso sim, é ternura!

E então, ouviu-se um estalo. Era o tênue fio de paciência de Haruhi se rompendo.

_**- Não... com certeza não há mais ninguém assim... definitivamente não.**_

- Huh? O que foi, Haruhi? Sinto uma leve alteração na sua voz.

**- NÃO ME PERGUNTE O QUE HOUVE, TAMAKI-SENPAI... ****SEU IDIOTA****!!!!!**

Uma assustadora e pesada aura maligna invadiu clube. Tão má, que os hosts tiveram que correr para trás do sofá, a fim de se protegerem.

Ou melhor, _quase_ todos os hosts.

Haruhi e Tamaki estavam bem no centro da aura maligna. Um espetáculo estava para se formar... algo como um nobre cavaleiro arriscando a sua vida contra um leão. Ou simplesmente, uma presa cercada pelo seu feroz caçador.

- O dia inteiro... O dia inteiro fui atacada por dezenas de acontecimentos estranhos. Primeiro, uma enxurrada de monstros de pelúcia me soterraram, saindo do meu armário...

- E-eram... teletubbies... – Tamaki tentou explicar, mas foi subitamente cortada por um olhar afiado.

- Depois, minha mesa na sala de aula... estava totalmente cercada por ervas-daninhas. Estou com dor de cabeça até agora, pelo cheiro forte que elas exalavam...

- Eram ramos de------ - e novamente, aquele olhar afiado o silenciou.

- Como se não fosse o bastante, me obrigaram a vestir uma roupa esquisita e pesada o dia inteiro... e você ainda vem me falar de ternura?!

- É um vestido da alta sociedade muito chique, viu, Haruhi? – sendo o king, ele reuniu suas forças para se explicar – e foi com muita ternura que eu te preparei tudo i-isso! Com o propósito puro e sublime de fazer seus ferôrmonios se espalharem!

_**- Tamaki-senpai... Eu vou querer sua cabeça hoje no meu jantar...**_

-.............................. – Tendo seus últimos fragmentos de coragem estilhaçados, ele correu para trás do sofá, como um bom menino (assustado).

- GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Que idiota!

- O Tono realmente achou que esse plano fosse dar certo! Espalhar os ferôrmonios da Haruhi?! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Tadinho do Tama-chan...

- Realmente Tamaki, essa idéia foi uma de suas piores. Eu nem sei se a Haruhi possui mesmo ferôrmonios.

- Ruim.

Pobre Tamaki. Cada comentário sobre sua idéia, era uma facada em seu coração.

- Haruhi, você quer a cabeça do tono como, hoje?

- Ah! Façamos com ootoro! Ela vai adorar!

- Sim... nós podemos preparar o jantar dela porque, afinal, somos _amigos_.

E, novamente, um facada certeira acertava o king.

- Hah... estou cansada. Vou para casa. – disse Haruhi, abrindo a porta.

- Ha-Haruhi! Você não vai perdoar o seu pai? Eu fiz tudo isso com as melhores intenções! Até fiz explicações para que você entendesse com que sentimento fiz tudo isso!

- ... – e então, Haruhi saiu.

E assim, mais um dia ensolarado termina no Host Club. Mais um dia com muitos eventos e alegria. Mas claro, sempre há suas exceções.

Tamaki não conseguiu dormir durante toda à noite. Bolou milhares de planos para se desculpar, mas... no dia seguinte, Haruhi já havia deixado a raiva passar. E então tudo voltou ao normal.

Exceto a parte que, durante um mês, era sempre acertado por um boneco dos teletubbies ao chegar na clube. Mas essa é outra história...

**Fim**

_Woooolá! _

_Sim, novamente eu escrevi mais uma fanfic desconcertante e estranha! *die*_

_Acho que eu perdi o pouco jeito que tinha para escrever algo mais sério... huh._

_Desculpem os erros, a fic foi escrita às pressas e não deu tempo de pedir ajuda a um beta-reader ;-;_

_E obrigada ao otou-san, que me concedeu mais alguns dias de prazo. _

_Kissus,ja ne._


End file.
